Flash
Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a man who was struck by lightning, gaining the metahuman ability to move and vibrate his molecules at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the superhero known as The Flash. Biography Early Life When Barry was 11, his Mother was Murdered by another speedster, after her death his father took the blame and went to jail for lifetime. Soon he was Murdered in jail by other prisoners. Barry soon came into how his mother was killed and started investigating his mother's murder. Relationships Family * Henry Allen † - father * Nora Allen † - mother Allies= * CCPD * Iris West - close friend * Justice League of America ** Batman - ally turned teammate and friend *** Nightwing - ally turned teammate and friend *** Robin - ally turned teammate and friend *** Trans-Bat-Gender - ally turned teammate and friend *** Red Hood - ally turned teammate and friend ** Superman - ally turned teammate and friend *** Supergirl - ally turned teammate and friend *** Superboy - ally turned teammate and friend ** Wonder Woman - ally turned teammate and friend ** Hal Jordan - ally turned teammate and good friend ** Jon Stewart - ally turned teammate and good friend ** Martian Manhunter - ally turned teammate and friend ** Aquaman † - ally turned teammate and friend ** Cyborg - ally turned teammate and friend ** Green Arrow - ally turned teammate and friend ** Atom - ally turned teammate and friend ** Hawkman - ally turned teammate and friend ** Red Tornado † - ally turned teammate and friend ** Booster Gold - ally turned teammate and friend ** Captain Atom - ally turned teammate and friend ** Firestorm - ally turned teammate and friend *** Jason Rusch - ally turned teammate and friend *** Ronnie Raymond - ally turned teammate and friend ** Katana - ally turned teammate and friend ** Shazam - ally turned teammate and friend ** Teenage Warrior - ally turned teammate and friend ** Sonic Guy † ** Blue Beetle - ally turned teammate and friend * Ghost Rider - ally |-|Enemies= * Reverse Flash - archenemy and Mother's killer * Zoom - enemy * President Derek - enemy ** Hillary Clinton - enemy * Doomsday † - victim * Lexcorp ** Lex Luthor - enemy ** Mercy Graves - enemy * Joker - enemy ** Harley Quinn - enemy * Darkseid - enemy * Earth 3 ** Crime Syndicate of Amerika *** Johnny Quick † - enemy, rival and dopleganger *** Owlman † - enemy *** Ultraman - enemy *** Super-Woman - enemy *** Green Laser - enemy *** John Stewhart - enemy *** J'edd J'arkus - enemy *** Grid - enemy *** Iron Knight - enemy *** Scarlet Scarab - enemy *** Ultragirl - enemy *** Kid Quick † *** Archer *** Daywing *** Talon *** Oracle *** Green Tornado *** Manhawk *** Mary Mahem *** Crumb *** Gypsy Woman *** Extruded Man *** Grimas Gordan *** Booster Bronze *** Captain Crumb *** Deathstorm External Links * * Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Super-Speed Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Category:Central City Residents